This invention relates in general to transducers and in particular to a new and useful microphone arrangement for receiving acoustic events stereophonically in accordance with the center side method.
Of the many microphone arrangements which are suitable for the center/side method, the most employed ones are those combined of an electroacoustic transducer having a cardioid pattern and a transducer having a figure-eight pattern. In such a combination, the median microphone points straight forward (0.degree.) and the figure-eight microphone points at a right angle thereto (90.degree.). To obtain from this combination the xy signals (i.e. the signals for the left and right channels), a matrix circuit is needed. This may be a transformer, or a passive or active electronic matrix circuitry, which is clearly an additional expenditure. The need for electric voltage supply is also disadvantageous.